User talk:Soldier Jean
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs. Blue Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sniperteam82308 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 00:26, November 23, 2010 Thanks After about 8 years you would think someone would make a fanon wiki by now. I am currently working on my season 9 thing although much more detailed and will have to be written on a daily basis. It doesn't matter how much you edit I just needed some editors and thought your season 9 would be perfect for the wiki. Please try and get friends or just adveritise the wiki because we are in desperate need. Anyway thanks for stopping by.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 00:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) True I will do its creation first user page first artical and frist talk page edit now. Thanks for the heads up. He can be a major douchebag. I think it still is to big honestly. I mean look at the thing 300 it takes up half the page and jsut extends the charbox template with it. I think it should be 250 like all the other pictures on the wiki are.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 20:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) You know whats funny he acts all bad and tough but me and Bron Handa are more well know,liked, and we both have more edits then him. So how long is this ban.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 20:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thats not that long especially when compared to your other ban. Besides nothing ever really happens on that wiki so I guess nothing to worry about. If you see anything you want edited there or something I'll do it for you.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 20:42, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well mabey if he is demoted by wikia staff if we have so many reports me you and Cyrus could all do so and then request for me or Cyrus to be promoted so we can lift your ban and be promoted.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 20:55, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Show me where to go and I will get Cyrus.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:04, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'll try and find it a link would be helpful if you had one though.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I just told Susan everything. Hope this works you should check it out I think it is quite well written.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:41, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Block I just got blocked from the Call of Duty wiki by an ass almost as big as Wheller. His name is Callofduty4 and I openly despise him there. It was for posting random comments.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Probably just the fact I openly despise him. He was even on my page as things I hate for a while and when I get back he will be at the top EVEN ABOVE JUSTIN BEIBER!!!! I just think admins are stupid oh wait right I'm one and so are you. Well most of them.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well if your nice to someone then you wont feel threatend by someone.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:09, November 26, 2010 (UTC)